Mine!
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Full summary inside, intinya MasamunexOC slight YukimuraxOC. Rated M for reason (apalagi awalnya) lagi males bikin summary. Hope you like it, rnr
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, pengen ngerusuh di Sengoku Basara Indo, numpang yak :D. Udah coba buat MasaYuki, jadi kepengen bikin MasamunexOC, thanks to my perverted brain and friend ==. Okay, lanjut aja yak

Summary : Yukari Reini murid kelas 10 di Basara Gakuen baru saja mengalami mimpi teraneh yang pernah ia alami tentang seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Sedangkan Date Masamune adalah murid kelas 11 Basara Gakuen yang juga baru mengalami mimpi yang membuatnya seorang lelaki dewasa dengan gadis yang tidak ia ketahui. Apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka berdua bertemu?

Warnings : mature theme (apalagi awalnya ==a), AU, kata2 kasar (pastinya :D Reini : anak geblek =="), MasamunexOC, YukimuraxOC dsb. Rated M pertama pake bahasa sendiri (kagak kuat coy, pasti bikin kepala penuh dengan yang aneh2 =y=)

Silahkan membaca~

Chapter 1 (the first meeting)

Reini's Dream

"A-Ah! S-Sen... Pai!"

Desahanku keluar dan membuat pria yang berada di atasku bergerak lebih cepat.

"Shit! Aku... Tidak bisa mena... Hannya..."

"Haa... Aku... Jug-a... Senpai..."

"Panggil namaku... Reini"

Aku mendesahkan namanya saat dia membanjiriku dengan cairannya dan menarikku ke dalam ciuman yang dalam, membuatku kehabisan nafas. Tanganku menjambak rambutnya yang memiliki ikatan di kepalanya. Tapi satu pertanyaan terlintas di otakku.

'Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?'

~pagi~

Reini's POV

"Nee-chan! Bangun! Nanti telat untuk upacara murid baru loh!"

Akupun segera terbangun dari mimpiku yang... Bisa dibilang aneh, menjijikan, tapi... Entah kenapa aku suka... Aku suka dengan suara, aroma dan tangannya yang seperti membungkusku itu.

"Oh Tuhan... Apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Nee-chan!"

"Iya Reichi! Kau duluan saja!"

Dengan terpaksa aku menjawab teriakan adik kembarku itu dengan teriakkan yang bisa saja memekakkan telinga orang-orang sekitar kami. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat jam.

'Ayolah, masih jam 5 pagi dan dia menyuruhku untuk siap-siap. Haah... Mempunyai adik yang disiplin itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan...'

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku mengambil seragam SMAku yang baru dan pakaian dalamku. Saat masuk ke kamar mandi, aku melihat tubuhku yang sekarang polos tanpa sehelai benang. Aku menyetuh bagian punggungku dan perutku, dengan seperti itu kembali lagi kurasakan kehangatan seperti saat 'dia' mendekapku. Aku mengehela napas lagi dan mulai mandi. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi Reichi hanya gara-gara teringat tentang mimpi ku itu. Setelah 5 menit, aku keluar dan memakai pakaianku. Setelah membawa semua perlengkapan yang diperlukan untuk di sekolah nanti, aku pun keluar kamarku. Saat kakiku melangkah ke arah ruang makan, aku melihat Reichi sedang menonton smabil memakan roti panggangnya.

"Ohayo, Reini"

"Ohayo, Kasumi-nee"

Aku duduk di samping Kasumi-nee dan memakan rotiku.

"Kau pagi hari ini"

"Yah... Thanks to Reichi, membuatku bangun dari mimpi"

'Sebenarnya aku senang dia melakukannya'

"Hee... Tumben, ya sudah habiskan makananmu lalu ke mobil"

"Nee-san hari ini kuliah?"

"Enggak sih, tapi nii-san minta di jemput"

Aku menggangguk mengerti, karena yang nee-san maksudkan adalah kakak laki-lakiku, Yukari Kasetsu yang belajar di luar negeri. Aku pun segera mengunya dan menelannya. Sambil meneguk susu coklatku, aku berjalan ke Reichi dan menepuk kepalanya (karena ku yakin, dia tidak akan mendengarku kalau kupanggil).

"Ya?"

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang"

Reichi hanya mengangguk dan mematikan tv. Kami berjalan ke mobil nee-san dan masuk.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?"

Kita menggelengkan kepala dan nee-san hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Setelah 10 menit (dan jam baru saja menunjukkan 6 kurang 10 menit), kita turun dan nee-san melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup kaca dan pergi ke airport.

"So?"

"Kenapa nee-chan?"

"Kau menyuruhku pagi-pagi, dan lihat!"

Reichi mengikuti arah tanganku dan hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu melihatku

"Kenapa nee-chan?"

"Ini seperti sekolah hantu! Tidak ada yang datang di jam segini, Yukari Reichi!"

"Aku kan mau main basket~"

Aku mendasah dan bekacak pinggang sambil menatap Reichi dengan tatapan 'apa kau gila?'

"Apakah yang kau pikirkan hanya basket, basket dan basket?"

"Dan apakah yang nee-chan pikirkan hanya renang, renang dan renang?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Akukan ingin seperti nii-san! Aku ingin bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit seperti-"

"-sakit hati?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, nii-san kan sudah menjadi dokter spesialis paru-paru, nee-san sedang kuliah kedokteran dan kau ingin jadi dokter berarti dokter spesialis sakit hatikan?"

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter, tapi engga sakit hati juga dong"

Aku hanya menggerutu dan meninggalkan Reichi yang masih terkikik di depan gerbang.

"Ah! Nee-chan matte!"

Aku menghiraukan teriakan Reichi dan melihat papan pembagian kelas

'Yukari... Yuka- eh, itu Reichi...'

Aku mendongkak dan melihat kalau Reichi masuk kelas 10-B

'Kalau Reichi 10-B, aku dimana?'

Aku mencari lagi dan membulatkan mataku saat aku melihat namaku di deretan... 10-A!

"Hah! Kelas untuk anak-anak terpintar! Memangnya nilaiku-"

Aku membulatkan mataku lagi saat melihat nilaiku yang tertinggi!

'Pasti mimpi lagi'

Aku mencubit tanganku dan-

"Ow"

-sakit. Berarti bukan mimpi dong?

'Perasaan... Aku mengerjakan tes dengan asal... Apa scannernya sudah rusak?'

Aku hanya menghela nafas lagi dan saat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, kepalaku terpentok papan.

"Itte,tte..."

"Itta..."

Aku berputar kepalaku dan melihat gadis yang seumuran dengan ku. Rambutnya dikepang dua dan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Itta, gomen... Aku berlari takut terlambat jadinya-"

"Daijobu, kegawanai ka?"

"Iie, kegawanai nda"

"Sou ka, jaa-"

"Itsuki-chan! Daijobu ka!"

"Reichi, bisakah kau tidak berteriak untuk hari ini? Kepalaku pusing"

"Ara, gomen nee-chan"

"Hee? Kamu kakak Reichi? Berarti aku... Menabrak senpai!"

"Ah, tidak, aku kembaran Reichi, dan... Kau kenal adikku?"

"Baru saja kita berkenalan di depan pagar tadi. Kau sih meninggalkanku"

"Ya, ya warukatta ne"

"Nee-chan, sepertinya kau tidak menyesal"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak berkenalan dengan Itsuki-chan"

"Baru saja aku tau namanya, lagi pula..."

Aku melihat papan lagi dan dengan mudahnya menemukan nama 'Itsuki'

"...kalian berdua sekelas"

"Benarkah! Yeah!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Reichi dan Itsuki melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil

"Jaa, nee-chan doko da? Kurasu ni?"

"10-A"

1, 2, 3

"HEE! 10-A!"

"Reichi! Itsuki! Jangan berteriak! Kepalaku pusing!"

"Tapi, nee-chan..."

"... 10-A kan kelas anak-anak dengan nilai minimal 9"

"Yah, liat saja papan"

Mereka lihat papan dan kembali berteriak.

'Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku akan budek mendadak...'

"Hei, kenapa sih?"

"Nee-chan/Kamu dapat 98!"

"Terus?"

"Kenapa bisa?!"

"Jangan tanya aku. Scannernya mungkin sedang rusak"

"Mana mungkin scanner sekolah ini rusak, nee-chan"

"Ya mana ku tahu? Sudahlah, aku ingin ke kelas sekarang"

Saat aku ingin ke kelas, kemejaku ditarik dan aku menoleh kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti saat demo eskul, kita bareng ya"

"Oke, mau ketemuan di depan kelas atau gimana?"

"Kita ketemuan di gym aja. Demo eskul pertama kan basket, dilantai 2"

"Boleh sa-"

"Basket! Yeah!"

Aku menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan bodoh terlintas di otakku

'Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas pagi ini?'

"Anoo... Reini-san"

Aku mengangkat satu alisku dan melihat Itsuki. Dia hanya menunjuk Reichi yang lompat-lompatan lagi

"Dia hanya senang karena demo pertama adalah basket, hiraukan saja dia"

Kataku dan pergi dari tempat itu. Aku menaiki tangga menuju kelasku dan saat membuka pintu, hanya beberapa saja yang sudah datang dan aku pun memilih tempat di baris ketiga dekat kaca dan langsung melihat ke langit.

"Anoo..."

Aku melihat ke samping ku dan aku melihat seorang gadis sedang memegang buku matematika. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan saat aku ingin bertanya, dia berbicara

"Wa-Watashi no namae wa Kairi... Megonomi Kairi desu..."

"Sou ka? Jaa, watashi wa-"

"Anata no koto shittemasu, Yukari-san. Onegai, oshiete kudasai!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku saat melihat Megonomi (nama yang aneh, ya... Aku tau itu ==a) menundukkan kepalanya kepadaku, dan membuat semua orang melihat kearah kita berdua.

"Anoo... Megonomi-"

"Kairi de ii yo"

"Taku... Kairi-san, nani ga... Oshiete?"

"Kore!"

Aku melompat ke belakang saat dia menyodorkan buku matematika yang hampir saja mengenai wajahku.

"Uh... Maksudmu?"

"Yukari-san memiliki nilai tertinggi di sejarah Gakuen yang ke dua dari No-senpai, jadi kumohon ajari aku!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali dan dia masih membungkukan badannya.

"Uh... Baiklah-"

"Arigato Yukari-san!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dan membuat kita berdua jatuh dari kursi.

'Ah! Anak yang menyebalkan!'

"Daijobu ka, Kairi-san?"

"Un! Daijobu! Mou ichido, arigato gozaimasu!"

Dia pun bangun dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan yang sama dan paling depan. Aku hanya kembali melihat langit sampai bel berbunyi. Aku berbalik melihat papan saat sensei masuk

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang perkenalan diri kalian mulai dari kamu yang di depan"

Seorang gadis mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan berlanjut kepadaku. Aku berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri

"Yukari Reini, yoroshiku"

Yang lain berbisik-bisik dan aku hanya duduk.

"Psst..."

Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat pemuda dengan rambut merah mencolok dan mata ruby. Dia menyengir ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya

'Sepertinya dia anak yang baik...'

"Namaku Hagare Yahiko. Yoroshiku"

"Yoroshiku, Hagare-san"

Aku menjabat tangannya dan aku rasakan tangan besarnya membungkus tangan pucatku.

'Tangannya sama-sama besar... Tapikan mustahil dia...'

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat merasakan jempolnya mengusap punggung tanganku.

"Hee... Tanganmu halus ya, kau belum pernah di'sentuh' ya?"

Dengan kasar aku menarik tanganku kembali dan memberikan dia tatapan membunuh

'Oke, aku tarik perkataanku tadi'

"Kau sangat tidak sopan ya. Mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada gadis yang baru saja kau kenal"

"Hoo... Tapi itu kelebihanku, sudah banyak sekali gadis yang mau 'tidur' denganku"

Aku berbalik. Dengan nada sarkastik, aku menjawabnya

"Sayang ya, aku bukan tipe gadis yang dengan mudahnya bisa kau ajak 'tidur', Hagarentai"

"Uuh... Kejamnya, tapi apa kau yakin bisa melupakanku?"

Aku kembali melihatnya sambil menodong pensil yang baru saja ku ambil ke lehernya. Dia terdiam dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata

"Sepertinya akan susah... Karena kau adalah 'mangsa' pertamaku di sekolah ini"

"'Mangsa' ya? Menarik..."

"Hmph... Jangan sangka aku akan bersikap lembut kepadamu"

Lalu aku kembali melihat papan tulis saat sensei menuliskan jadwal pelanjaran yang mulai minggu depan. Setelah menuliskan semuanya, senseipun keluar kelas. Aku segera memasukkan buku yang kugunakan untuk menulis tadi dan pergi ke gym meninggalkan Hagarentai yang kurasakan melihatku dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Aku hanya jalan menuju gym sebelum kedua tanganku ditarik

"Apa! Reichi! Itsuki! Ada apa!"

"Ayo, nanti kita tidak dapat tempat duduk!"

Aku hanya pasrah ditarik kedua orang ini sambil berlari. Saat kami tiba di pintu gym, kita harus naik ke lantai dua dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka menyeretku lagi dan aku hanya (lagi-lagi) pasrah. Kami duduk di baris ke dua dari bawah dan anggota basket pun masuk dan mataku terpaku pada seseorang. Senpai yang menarik perhatianku ini berambut coklat acak-acakan sedangkan dia mengikat rambut panjangnya ke bawah.

'Senpai yang aneh, tapi manis...'

Aku merasakan adanya tarikan di tangan kemejaku dan aku melihat Reichi yang mukanya memerah

"Doushita imoto?"

"Ano senpai... Kakkoi..."

Aku melihat senpai yang tadi sekarang sedang memanggil seseorang dari dalam ruang tunggu. Saat orang itu melambaikan tangannya mataku membulat.

'Senpai itu...'

Rambut coklat sampai leher, mata abu-abu nya, dengan satu matanya yang terikat itu, aku merasa sangat yakin

'... Apakah... Senpai itu yang... Ada di mimpiku semalam?'

Senpai itu hanya menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dan mereka berdua berteriak

"Are ya ready guys! Let's make this work!"

Anggota yang lain berteriak, begitu pula dengan penonton. Dia dan senpai yang dilihat Reichi pindah dari tengah ke pinggir lapangan dan mereka mulai pertandingannya. Dari sisi ini, sepertinya kelas 12 lebih dominan dalam permainan karena pengalaman dan tinggi mereka, tapi kelas 11 juga hebat dengan seseorang yang melompat tinggi dan mencetak score pertama untuk kelas 11.

"Keren... Lompatan tadi-"

"Itu lompatan terhebat yang pernah kulihat! Aku tidak menyangka ada yang bisa melompat setinggi itu! Aku harus melawannya setelah ini!"

"Reichi, tenang!"

Reichi hanya tertawa kecil, Itsuki menghela nafas dan aku mencari senpai tadi, tapi tak kutemukan.

'Dimana senpai dengan penutup mata tadi?'

Aku melihat kanan dan kiri sampai terdengar suara 'Awas!' Aku melirik bola yang terlempar kearahku dan aku menutup mataku. Saat aku mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang mungkin aku (tidak) bisa tahan, aku tidak merasakannya.

"Hey! Are you stupid! Kau hampir mengenainya, you idiot!"

'Suara ini...'

'Panggil namaku Reini...'

'Tidak mungkin...'

Aku mungkin mendengar suaranya saat berteriak, tapi karena suaranya bareng dengan senpai yang satunya lagi, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mana. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat baju basket berwarna merah (merah = 11, biru = 10, hitam = 12) didepan mataku. Senpai ini adalah senpai yang dari tadi kucari. Rambut coklatnya jatuh sampai lehernya dan ada ikatan berwarna hitam di kepalanya. Tangannya panjang dan berotot, kakinya yang panjang berdiri tegap di depanku.

"You okay?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

"H-Hai..."

"Sou ka? Oi! Back to the game! Apa kau mau kubilang ke pelatih kalau kau hampir mengenai kouhai!"

"M-Maaf kapten!"

"Masamune!"

Senpai (yang baru kutahu namanya 'Masamune') melihat ke arah kirinya dan senpai dengan rambut lucu yang barusan datang.

"Yukimura, kau kan wakil, kau seharusnya bisa melihati para penonton, Idiot!"

"Hey! Jangan salahkan aku! Kau tau barusan aku dipanggil Sasuke"

"Dan seharusnya kau safety first baru melihat that darn monkey!"

"Ayolah, kau melindunginya kan?"

"Karena aku melihatnya! Tonikaku, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk lagi dan senpai itu tersenyum, membuat wajahku memerah

"Yokatta..."

Dia mengelus puncak kepalaku dan aku merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti mimpiku.

'Ya... Dia pasti... Orang itu...'

Perasaan tenangku terputus saat mendengar teriakan 'Date-sama~!' Dari belakangku. Aku menurunkan tangan senpai dan menengok ke belakangku.

"Kau! Lepaskan tangan Date-sama sekarang!"

"Hah?"

Aku melihat tanganku dan segera melepasnya

"G-Gomen, senpai"

Saat ku mendongkakkan mukaku, aku melihat sedikit kekesalan di mata senpai lalu berubah biasa lagi.

"Daijobu, mata na"

Senpai menepukku lagi dan menjatuhkan secarik kertas.

"Senpai-"

Aku menghentikan omonganku saat senpai tadi menarik tangan Yukimura-senpai dan kembali ke lapangan. Aku melihat ke lantai dan mengambil kertas yang terjatuh tadi. Saat aku ingin membukanya, teriakkan Itsuki membuatku harus menutup telinga.

"Reini, kau beruntung sekali~"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itsuki, aku yang bertanya"

"Iya, makanya aku bingung. Kau tidak kenal siapa dia?"

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu Itsuki bertanya ke Reichi

"Reichi-chan?"

"Nee-chan o onaji"

"Uso! Tapi kau tahu Date kan?"

"Maksudmu... Date Corp? Perusahaan yang menyediakan perlatan olahraga itu?"

"Iya, dia anak tunggal mereka"

"Eh! Uso!"

"Uso janai wa"

Kami bertiga menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara lembut. Itsuki (yang mengenal mereka) kembali berteriak

"No-senpai dan Oichi-senpai!"

"Ahaha... Tidak usah sekaget itu"

"Ah... Gomen..."

"Iie, iie... Ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa dan dari kelas berapa"

"Aku Itsuki, kelas 10-B"

"Aku Yukari Reichi dari 10-B juga"

"Hoo... Kelas B? Kalau kamu?"

"Aku dari kelas A, Yukari Reini"

Baru mendengar namaku, Oichi-senpai dan No-senpai tertegun sesaat sebelum No-senpai menarikku kedalam pelukan.

"Huwa! Kau pasti murid dengan nilai tertinggi itu! Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini"

"Iya! Tak hanya kau mendapatkan perlindungan dari Date, tapi kau juga akan menjadi target!"

"Target?"

"Huh? Kalian tidak tahu?"

Kami bertiga menggelengkan kepala dan mereka hanya melihat satu sama lain, seperti berkomunikasi tanpa bicara. Lalu No-senpai (yang tengah memelukku) hanya mengusap kepalaku, lalu kepala Reichi dan Itsuki.

"Kalian akan mengerti, terutama kau, Reini-chan"

"Yah... Sabar dan lihat saja nanti"

Kami mengangguk dan mereka pergi meninggalkan gym. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku memanggil mereka lagi

"No-senpai, Oichi-senpai"

"Ya?"

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Oh, kami ingin menyiapkan demo eskul kami"

"Eskul apa?"

"Eskul renang dan lompat indah"

Saat mendengar kata-kata 'renang', aku langsung melompat dari kursiku dan berdiri di depan mereka

"Aku ikut! Aku ingin masuk eskul renang!"

No-senpai dan Oichi-senpai tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Dibelakang, bisa kudengar Reichi bilang 'sekarang siapa yang seperti anak kecil' dan suara Itsuki tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak apa-apakan kalau kau membantu sedikit?"

"Apakah nanti boleh masuk ke kolam?"

"Setelah selesai perkenalan sampai loker baru boleh"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan kami pergi dari gym ke kolam yang berada di belakang gym. Saat kami ingin turun, aku merasakan tatapan dari punggungku.

Masamune's POV

'Anak tadi... Kepala dan suaranya... Sama... Dengan gadis yang dimimpiku semalam... Apakah mungkin...'

"Masamune, kau kenapa sih?"

Aku melirik ke Yukimura yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya sambil memandangku

"Maksudmu?"

"Barusan. Kau memarahiku hanya gara-gara aku tidak mellihat kalau ada pemain yang overpass dan hampir mengenai-"

"Hampir? That was close, Yukimura! Kalau aku tidak melihatnya, gadis itu akan terluka!"

"Aku tau itu! Lagipula, sejak kapan kau khawatir tentang penonton, terutama gadis. Katanya kau tidak suka kalau ada gadis disekitarmu karena mereka berisik, tapi kau melindunginya, bahkan sampai mengelus kepalanya. Apa yang ada di kepalamu sekarang, Date?"

Aku hanya melihat ke lapangan untuk melihat pemain, khawatir kalau hal itu terjadi lagi. Tapi benar yang Yukimura katakan, aku tidak pernah melindungi orang, terutama gadis. Bahkan tahun lalu, karena ada yang berisik saat pertandingan basketku, aku melempar bola kepada orang itu dan membuatku keluar dari lapangan sampai selesai pertandingan, tapi karena aku telah mencetak score yang lumayan banyak, I don't have anything to worry.

'Apa karena... My dream?'

Yah, mimpi. Aku bermimpi yang memang seharusnya laki-laki mimpikan. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa, yang kutahu tentang gadis itu adalah kouhaiku, tubuhnya ramping, suaranya sangat tinggi saat mendesahkan namaku, dan rambutnya panjang, karena saat aku memeluknya aku dapat merasakan kelembutan rambut itu. Dan gadis tadi miri- no, she IS the girl! I just felt it when touching and hearing her voice! Aku mengehela nafasku dan aku bisa mendengar Yukimura tertawa

"Apa!"

"Kau jatuh cinta ya? Sama gadis tadi?"

Mukaku memerah dan membentaknya

"Apa maksudmu, idiot! Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap baik kepadanya? Kau tidak mau membuat image senpai yang baik didepannya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa!"

"Untuk mendapatkan hatinya, hihihi..."

"Kh... Mungkin kau yang jatuh cinta"

Jackpot, mukanya memerah.

"T-Tapi tenang Masamune... Mungkin iya tapi aku... Suka dengan rambut merah itu..."

'Rambut merah? Oh... Gadis yang di sampingnya itu'

"Ya, ya... I get it"

Aku kembali melihat ke arah gadis tadi dan dia sedang berdiri di depan No dan Oichi

'Apa yang...'

Tiba-tiba saja mereka keluar dari gym. Aku tetap melihat kearah punggung gadis berambut biru itu hingga menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tau Oichi dan No anggota eskul lompat indah dan renang, apa maksudnya dia akan masuk ke salah satu eskul itu, atau dua-duanya? Aku melihat waktu dan berteriak

"Oke stop! Time's up!"

Seakan mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan merekapun mulai memberikan kertas formulir. Sedangkan aku dan Yukimura pergi dari gym ke locker room kami. Saat di perjalanan, aku sempat melihat gadis itu lompat-lompatan di pinggir kolam dan tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan tertawa. Jujur saja, saat dia ingin jatuh, ingin rasanya menangkapnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hei, kau menghiraukan ku lagi. Apa gadis itu telah mencuri semua perhatianmu dari sahabatmu ini?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Yukimura cemberut karena aku (lagi-lagi) menghiraukannya. Baru saja ingin ku jawab, dua orang gadis berlari kearah kami

"Sumimasen, senpai-tachi"

Kami melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan yang berambut merah melanjutkan

"Watashi no name wa Yukari Reichi. Bolehkah setelah ini aku mengadu score dengan senpai?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa!', Yukimura menatapnya dengan mata yang berapi-api

"Aku terima tantanganmu Yukari Reichi! Tapi kau harus-"

Kata-kata Yukimura terpotong saat Yukari menyerahkan kertas formulir yang sudah terisi penuh

'Sejak kapan anak ini menulis itu semua?'

"Sudah kuisi, sekarang! Boleh, boleh?"

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis yang di pinggir kolam (yang sekarang duduk dipinggir) dan kembali ke gadis di depan ku dan Yukimura.

"Hey, Yukari, apa kau kembaran dengan that girl?"

Yukari melihatku dan melihat ke arah telunjukku.

"Iya, dia Yukari Reini. Tapi dia lebih suka renang daripada basket dan menurutku aneh karena basket lebih seru dengan renang!"

"Aku setuju denganmu Yukari! Ayo! Aku ajak kau berkeliling dan kita akan main pertama!"

Mereka berdua berteriak dan segera Yukimura menarik tangannya dan membawanya berkeliling

"Dasar... Maniak basket..."

"Anoo... Senpai?"

Aku melihat ke gadis yang satu lagi dan mukanya memerah saat melihatku

'Ck... Pasti salah satu fans...'

"Senpai, bolehkah-"

Aku hanya mengabaikannya dan pergi dari tempat itu, menghiraukannya walaupun dia memanggil (meneriaki) namaku. Aku membuka wristbandku dan kertas 'itu' tidak ada.

'Dimana? Apakah terjatuh?'

Aku lari ketempat gadis tadi duduk dan tidak ada kertas sama sekali.

'Apa... Dia yang ambil?'

Dengan pikiran itu, aku segera turun ke kolam dan melihat gadis tadi duduk di pinggir kolam. Aku mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya

"Hei"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat. Mataku juga membulat saat melihat matanya.

'Bahkan... Warna matanya pun... Sama...'

Aku tetap melihatnya dan mendekatkan wajahku.

"Sen... Pai..."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan segera menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Kututup mulutku dan kulihat dia juga menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

'Apa dia... Benar-benar gadis itu?'

~(0.0)~

Nyooke, segini dulu, nanti kepanjangan ==a.

Sedikit cuplikan buat chapter 2

~(0r0)~

Masamune mulai mendekati Reini

Yukimura senang dengan kehadiran Reichi

Itsuki tidak suka Reini ataupun Reichi mendekati Masamune atau Yukimura

Kakak tertua dari Reini dan Reichi akan bertemu dengan Masamune dan Yukimura.

~(0x0)~

Yah, itu yang masih direncanakan, mungkin ada yang tidak masuk, dan mungkin ada yang di tambahin.

Akhir kata, terima kasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca, dan kalau bisa review~ :D

P.S maaf kalau Reini terlalu menonjol, kan pair utamanya MasaRei ==a


	2. Chapter 2

Ini chapter keduanya, semoga suka :D

~chapter lalu~

Masamune's POV

"Hei"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat. Mataku juga membulat saat melihat matanya.

'Bahkan... Warna matanya pun... Sama...'

Aku tetap melihatnya dan mendekatkan wajahku.

"Sen... Pai..."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan segera menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Kututup mulutku dan kulihat dia juga menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

'Apa dia... Benar-benar gadis itu?'

Chapter 2 (our closeness)

Masamune's POV

Aku melihat gadis itu dan dia melepas mulutnya lalu bertanya

"Senpai... Yang tadi menolongku kan? Watashi o mamoru, arigatou"

"Sore wa... Ii nda"

"Senpai kesini ada apa?"

Oh god, she's smart. Why am I here in the first place? Oh, kertas 'itu'

"Apa kau melihat kertas saat kutinggal tadi?"

"Oh, kertas ini?"

Aku membulatkan mataku dan mengambilnya.

"Kau... Membukanya?"

"Awalnya ingin aku buka, tapi tidak jadi, mungkin saja itu privasi senpai"

Dia menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Oh God, please kill me now.

"Oh iya, aku belum tau namamu"

"Ah, gomenasai... Watshi wa Yukari Reini"

"Reini.."

"Iya, anoo... Apa senpai... Sudah bertemu dengan... Kembaranku?"

"Yang rambut merah? Ya... Dia langsung ditarik Yukimura saat dia ingin mengadu dengannya"

Bisa kulihat dari raut mukanya, dia ingin menenggelamkan diri.

"Maaf atas kelakuan kembaranku, senpai. Dia memang selalu seperti itu bila menyangkut hal basket"

"Tidak masalah... Mungkin dia bisa menjadi partner latihan Yukimura... Sama-sama maniak basket"

"Ya..."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai Oichi dan No datang.

"Reini-chan! Ayo ganti baju~!"

'Ganti... Baju?'

"Hai, Oichi-senpai! Shitsureishimasu, Date-senpai"

Dia berdiri dan segera ke Oichi dan No lalu berhenti, hanya untuk melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Aku yang dengan idiotnya berdiri, hanya bisa melihat dia pergi.

'Shit, senyumnya lucu sekali...'

Aku menutup mukaku dan menghela nafasku

"Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?"

"Kapten!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat salah satu pemain. Aku merobek kertas tadi dan membuangnya.

"Itu... Apa kapten?"

"None of your business! Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah mengumpulkan anak-anak baru yang ingin masuk basket. Kita ingin membawa mereka berkeliling"

"Lalu?"

"Saya disuruh sama wakil untuk bilang sama kapten"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan hanya menjawabnya

"Ya, ya... Just take them... Aku tunggu di ruang loker"

Lalu aku pergi kesana. Saat aku masuk, aku melihat anggota klub renang dan lompat indah tapi aku tidak mendengar suara Yukari.

'Dimana dia? Dia tidak ganti disebelah?'

"Ara? Date?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan bertemu Motochika yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya

"Nani ka, Motochika?"

"Oi, sore wa kochi no serifu da! Teyuka, nani koko ni iru?"

"Hm? Nandemonai. Ini kan ruang ganti basket juga, you see"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi ini sedang giliran renang"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat, tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya begitu. Haah... Susah sekali berbicara denganmu, biasanya tidak sesusah ini"

"Oh ya? Memangnya kita pernah bicara?"

"Masamune teme!"

"Hei, kimi-tachi"

Kami melihat pintu loker terbuka, memperlihatkan No, Oichi dan... Dia. No yang merasakan kita abaikan, memukul pintu loker dengan keras, sampai kita (Motochika, Oichi, Yukari dan aku) kaget

"Jangan abaikan aku!"

"Hai, hai... Warukatta"

"Ada apa? Sampai calon ketua renang dan lompat indah semester ini sampai datang ke loker pria"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Ini gara-gara kalian berisik!"

"Hei! Kalian itu cewek! Mestinya kalian yang berisik!"

"Dan jujur saja, kau terlalu over react sampai memukul pintu loker seperti itu"

"Dan itu bukan urusanku"

"No-senpai, sebenarnya iya... Karena kau yang... Memukul... nya"

Hening sesaat. Aku hanya melihat Yukari yang tiba-tiba saja bersembunyi di belakang Oichi.

'Cute...'

"Reini-chan... Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

"Tidak... Apa-apa... Oichi-senpai..."

"Lalu?"

"Habis tiba-tiba... Tidak ada yang berbicara... Jadi kupikir..."

"Kau pikir kau salah bicara? Tidak, kau tidak kok, dan mustahil aku memarahimu"

Motochika melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, Oichi mengangguk, Yukari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan aku hanya mengerutkan keningku.

"Karena... Kau kouhai termanis yang pernah kulihat sebelum kembaranmu itu"

Dan dengan segera, dia menarik Yukari dari belakang Oichi dan memeluknya. Aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak 'Hey! She's mine!' But it's in my dream.

"No-chan, bukankah kita harus mulai sekarang?"

"Oh iya, ayo Reini-chan"

"Tunggu, ada anak kelas 10 ikut demo eskul?"

"Kenapa Motochika? Keberatan?"

"Enggak sih, tapi kenapa?"

"Karena dia ingin masuk ke eskul kita dan kolam renang"

"Maksudmu 'kita'? Kalian berdua?"

"Iya, Reini-chan setuju untuk masuk eskul lompat indah dan renang sekaligus"

Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar hal itu.

'Dua eskul?! Apa dia gila!'

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, senpai! Aku bisa berenang setengah hari kalau dibolehkan!"

Dia menyengir sambil membuat pose 'peace' ke arah ku dan Motochika. Motochika hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan aku? I need to believe that this girl is the girl in my dream. Tapi, make sense. Karena pinggangnya sangat kecil seperti perenang, jadi ya... Masuk akal buatku.

"Itu baru namanya semangat! Ayo Motochika!"

Motochika hanya menghela nafas dan saat mereka keluar, mereka bertemu dengan anak basket. The Yukari twins pun mengobrol satu sama lain, lumayan cepat dan segera berpisah.

"Baiklah, disini adalah loker untuk pria dan disebelah kanan adalah loker wanita. Sekarang ke loker masing-masing dan ganti baju untuk perkenalan dan latihan awal"

Dengan serentak, mereka (kelas 10) segera memasuki loker masing-masing dan aku melihat Yukimura dengan Yukari (yang satunya lagi) sedang berlari menuju gym.

'Enak sekali... Satu eskul dengan gadis yang disukai... Sayang dia renang...'

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan jalan ke gym, meninggalkan kelas 10 dengan kelas 11 dan 12.

Reini's POV

"Oke semuanya, perkenalkan diri kalian dan alasan kalian mau masuk ke eskul renang maupun lompat indah!"

Aku hanya duduk dipinggir kolam saat No-senpai (dengan semangatnya) berteriak. No-senpai dan Oichi-senpai sudah tau kenapa aku ingin masuk dikedua eskul ini dan mereka membolehkan ku duduk didekat mereka.

"Reini-chan, kakimu tidak kedinginan? Dimasukkan terus ke air?"

Aku menolehke arah Oichi-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, senpai. Sudah biasa, soalnya saat di Osaka aku sering berenang terutama saat musim dingin"

"Hah? Tapi saat musim itukan air mencapai minus. Apa tidak kedinginan?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan Oichi-senpai menghela nafas.

"Oke, ayo berdiri. Kau bisa menyelamkan?"

"Bisa, tapi mungkin tidak sampai dasar"

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah menyelam, cobalah gaya dada, lalu kembali lagi. Aku akan mencatat waktumu"

"Oke"

Oichi-senpai meninggalkanku, membiarkanku berdiri sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku

"Wah, ternyata kita satu eskul ya"

'Ya Tuhan... Kenapa dia lagi?'

"Wah, Hagarentai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ooh... Dingin sekali, aku kan ikut eskul renang"

"Dan alasanmu?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengetahuimu lebih banyak"

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan itu kepada senpai, bodoh. Ternyata anak terpintar bisa menjadi polos ya"

"Jangan pernah kau panggil aku anak polos, kau akan tau akibatnya"

"Ooh... Menyeramkan"

Aku hanya pergi ketempat Oichi-senpai dan No-senpai dengan kekesalan.

"Ara, Reini-chan, doushita?"

"Nandemonai yo, senpai"

Merasa tau kalau aku berbohong, No-senpai mencipratkan air kolam kemukaku secara tiba-tiba.

"No-senpai!"

"Ahaha... Kau lebih baik dengan wajah seperti itu dari pada kesal, Reini-chan"

"Huh? Wajah seperti apa?"

"Kau kaget saat aku mencipratkan air ke mukamu, lebih baik begitu dari pada kesal"

Oichi-senpai menganggukan kepalanya sambil melempariku penutup kepala. Kuikat rambutku (yang kelewat panjang) dan memasukannya ke penutup kepala.

"Kau siap, No-chan?"

"Tentu"

"Reini-chan?"

"Un!"

"Oke, siap... Mulai!"

Dengan segera aku melompat dan mulai berenang. Saat putaran pertama, aku dan No-senpai berada di kecepatan yang sama, saat balik arah, aku memimpin tapi tidak lama karena No-senpai segera menyusulku. Saat sampai finish, aku segera mencuci mukaku dan aku mendengar suara tepukkan tangan.

"Kenapa, senpai?"

"Kau memiliki waktu yang tipis dengan No-chan! No-chan 5.48,69 sedangkan kau 5.50,65! Itu sangat hebat!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan secara refleks, aku membuka penutup kepalaku, membuat rambutku jatuh ke air.

"Reini-chan..."

"Ya, No-senpai?"

"Sebaiknya jangan kau buka penutup kepalamu, rambut panjangmu terlihat menyeramkan dalam air..."

Aku melihat ke belakangku dan hanya tertawa kecil. Aku melompat keluar kolam dan mengambil dua karet yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana dan mengikat rambutku menjadi twin tails.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, dan kau terlihat lebih lucu, hihihi..."

"N-No-senpai!"

'Sudah berapa kali aku salah tingkah hanya karena perkataan No-senpai? Apa No-senpai suka mengerjai kouhainya?'

"Ayo sini, kita lihat apa kau bisa lompat dengan gaya yang sama seperti Oichi"

Aku mengangguk dan melihat Oichi-senpai yang sedang bersiap-siap. Dia melompat tiga kali dan yang keempat, dia melakukan back-flip tiga kali dan masuk ke air dengan sempurna. Aku bertepuk tangan disamping No-senpai dan dia menarikku untuk berdiri.

"Sekarang giliranmu"

"Eh... Tapi aku mungkin tidak bisa sesempurna Oichi-senpai..."

"Tidak apa, ayo"

Aku naik ke papan dan menenangkan diri sejenak

'Tenang... Ingat saat di Osaka... Itu lebih tinggi dari ini...'

Aku mengangguk mantap dan melompat tiga kali dan yang keempat, aku memutar tubuhku 360 derajat dan masuk ke air. Aku bisa mendengar tepuk tangan dan Oichi-senpai yang berteriak 'Sugoi!'. Aku berenang ke tepi dan Oichi-senpai menarikku.

"Senpai, aku bisa naik sendiri loh"

"Iya, tapi aku yakin tanganmu masih gemetaran"

"Hehehe... Iya sih..."

"Oke, sekarang kalian berkelompok 4 orang dan lakukan pemanasan dulu baru masuk ke kolam"

"Aku juga senpai?"

"Tidak, kau dengan kami saja"

"Eh, tapi aku kelas 10 loh..."

"Itu lah yang kita maksud 'target'. Pasti banyak para senpai yang dekat dan mengandalkanmu"

"Tapi kau juga target anak kelas 10 karena banyak yang akan iri denganmu"

"Berarti... Salahku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus?"

"Tidak juga, kita juga tidak tau salah siapa, tapi pastinya bukan salahmu"

"Kalau mereka ingin sepertimu, mereka seharusnya mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dari kamu, seperti No-chan, hanya beda satu denganmu"

"Diamlah Oichi"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Senpai mau kemana?"

"Kami ingin mendata anak-anak dulu. Kau bebas"

"Uh... Boleh aku bilas duluan? Aku ingin melihat adikku"

"Boleh, salam untuknya, Date, Sanada dan Sarutobi ya"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan kembali ke loker. Setelah menyiapkan pakaianku (kalau bingung soal pakaian dalam, aku selalu membawanya, begitu pula Reichi), aku segera membersihkan tubuhku dari bau air kaporit. Setelah selesai bilas dan pakai baju, aku pergi ke gym dan hampir kena bola (lagi) dari eskul futsal.

"Daijobu... Kouhai?"

"Daijobu, senpai. Shitsure"

Aku segera ke lantai dua dan melihat Reichi sedang adu dengan Sanada-senpai dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Aku duduk ditempat yang tadi dan saat Reichi shoot masuk, dia melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku juga melambaikan tanganku dan dia kembali bertanding.

"Dekat sekali... Reichi dan Sanda-senpai..."

"Kau iri?"

Aku melonjak kaget saat mendengar suara dibelakangku dan melihat Date-senpai. Secara tiba-tiba, aku mengingat apa yang terjadi di kolam tadi. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah karena sekarang Date-senpai tidak menggunakan baju basket melainkan seragamnya. Kemeja putihnya dibuka dua kancing, memperlihatkan mulusnya kulit senpai, blazer hitamnya yang hanya dia taruh di punggungnya, dan dasi merahnya yang tidak dia ikat, membuat tanganku gatal dan menariknya.

"Senpai itu kan harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada kouhai, seharusnya seragam senpai rapi. Dan tolong masukkan kemeja senpai, karena kalau senpai rapi senpai-"

Aku memotong kalimatku saatku mendongkakkan kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat mata abu-abu senpai lebih jelas dan wajah kami kurang dari 1 inci dan aku segera melepas dasi (yang sudah terikat) dan menjauhkan wajahku

"G-Gomen senpai... Kebiasaanku..."

Samar-samar kudengar Date-senpai berdecak kesal dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ii ze..."

Kami hanya duduk bersampingan tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Aku menatap kapten basket yang sekarang melihat- tunggu

"Senpai, bukannya kapten eskul basket ya?"

Dia melihatku dan mengangkat bahu

"Ya..."

"Kenapa senpai tidak ikut latihan?"

"Karena ada Yukimura sebagai penggantiku, monkey bisa menjaga semua pemain, Maeda juga bisa, walaupun agak ceroboh... Intinya eskul basket aman walau aku tidak dilapangan you see"

"Tapi bukankah itu sama saja dengan melalaikan jabatan sebagai ketua?"

"Yah... Hanya tinggal tahun ini dan tahun depan... Dan tahun lalu..."

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau dari tahun lalu, tahun ini dan tahun depan senpai akan bersikap seperti ini"

"Iya, memang apa masalahmu?"

Aku terdiam saat Date-senpai mengatakan itu.

'Iya juga... Akukan bukan anggota basket... Untuk apa aku mencemaskan eskul basket?'

"Hei..."

"Ya?"

"Maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud kasar..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, senpai... Kebiasaanku keluar lagi..."

"Dari tadi kau bilang 'kebiasaan', apa maksudmu?"

"Yah... Kakakku hampir- bukan, MIRIP dengan kelakuan senpai, dan juga di eskul yang sama dengan jabatan yang sama, jadi aku berbicara seperti itu kebiasaanku dengan kakakku"

"Oh... Dia anak Gakuen ini juga?"

"Enggak, dia dulu di Osaka"

"Kau dari Osaka?"

"Iya senpai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, pantas saja baru melihatmu. Kau anak baru"

"Ya... Begitulah..."

Aku tertawa kecil dan senpai hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sampai tiba-tiba dia bertanya lagi

"Kau tidak eskul?"

"Sudah tadi"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya... Adu cepat dengan No-senpai dan lompat indah dengan Oichi-senpai"

"Lalu?"

"Bebas, aku ingin melihat Reichi"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau masalah basket, dia hampir tidak ingin salah... Jadi, aku ingin memastikan kalau dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh... Tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia terlihat dekat dengan Sanada-senpai, jadi... Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia secara berlebih..."

"Kau... Sangat sayang dengan adikmu ya?"

"Yah... Diakan yang mengerti sifatku yang asli. Berbeda dengan kakak-kakakku yang lain"

"Hee..."

Kami hanya duduk bersama sambil melihat pemain basket yang lain. Yang kulihat hanyalah Reichi dan Sanada-senpai karena mereka bermain seperti tidak ada orang lagi di dunia ini. Aku merasakan Date-senpai berdiri dan memberi tanda 'time out' yang sepertinya berarti 'times up' karena semuanya langsung pergi ke loker, kecuali Reichi. Saat aku ingin memanggilnya, handphoneku bergetar dan aku mengambilnya.

'Nee-chan?'

"Ah, senpai, gomen... Aku ingin menjawab telefon ini dulu"

"Hm? Oke"

Aku berdiri dan pindah beberapa langkah sebelum menjawabnya.

"Moshi-moshi, doushita nee-chan?"

'Nee-chan? Aku sudah jadi pria loh Reini-chan~'

"Nii-san?! Kenapa pakai handphone nee-chan?!"

'Ahaha... Handphoneku low, jadi aku pinjam punya Kasumi'

"Nii-san sudah dimana? Bagaimana London? Baik-baik aja kan?"

'Reini, kalau kamu memberikanku banyak pertanyaan sekaligus, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab?'

"Oh iya... Gomen, nii-san"

'Iie, iie... Mana Reichi?'

"Sedang basket, tadi sih disuruh ke loker, tapi sepertinya masih dilapangan"

'Oh iya, kalian masuk SMA hari ini ya? Omedetou...'

"Ehehe... Arigato, nii-san"

'Domo, oh iya, kita hampir sampai rumah, kira-kira kalian pulang jam berapa?'

"Aku juga kurang tau nii-san, mungkin selesai Reichi bermain"

'Oke, jangan terlalu malam ya'

"Iya nii-san"

'Oke, bilang Reichi jangan terlalu sering membawa bola, nanti travelling'

"Iya nii-san, aku yakin dia tahu"

'Dia bukan 'tahu' Reini, tapi orang'

"Maksudku bukan 'tahu' itu, nii-san"

'Aku mengerti, aku mengerti ahaha... Ma, ja naa'

"Ja"

Aku memutuskan hubungan tadi dan kembali duduk disamping Date-senpai.

"Siapa?"

"Huh?"

"Yang menelfonmu tadi"

"Oh... Nii-san..."

"Nii-san? Oh, yang kau bilang aku mirip dengannya?"

"Iya, tapi..."

Aku melirik Date-senpai yang sekarang melihatku dengan mata yang penuh penasaran

"Tapi apa?"

"... Sepertinya, Date-senpai masih lebih baik dari nii-san"

Aku tersenyum sambil menutup mataku ke senpai dan saat kubuka kembali, aku melihat senpai menutup mulut sambil melihat ke arah lain. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala dan melihat ke arah lapangan lagi. Ku lihat Reichi masih bermain dengan Sanada-senpai. Aku berdiri dan memanggil Reichi

"Reichi! Mau sampai jam berapa?! Nii-san dan nee-chan menelfonku!"

"Um..."

Dia melihat jam dan menyengir

'Ok... Berarti, ini tidak akan cepat'

Aku melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan jam 2 siang

"Jangan kesorean! Nanti nii-san dan nee-chan khawatir!"

"Aku tau! Tenang saja!"

Dia kembali menyengir sebelum menjadi kesal karena bola yang di dribblenya diambil oleh Sanada-senpai. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali duduk.

"Yukari..."

"Ya, senpai?"

"Apa boleh... Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... Memanggilmu dengan namamu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata senpai. Tanpa sadar, aku mengingat mimpiku dan aku bisa merasakan mukaku memerah. Aku menutup mukaku dan melihat ke arah yang lain.

"Ka-Kalau... Senpai... Mau..."

Aku menjawab dengan suara kecil dan dapat kurasakan tarikan dari belakang yang membungkusku kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Arigatou... Reini..."

Hanya dengan mendengar bisikannya, aku bisa merasakan mukaku kembali memerah. Aku hanya menyenderkan tubuhku ke dada bidang senpai dengan menutup mataku, merasakan kehangatannya, dan kembali kuteringat mimpiku. Dan saat ku berfikir tentang itu, aku merasakan kesadarnku menipis dan tertidur.

Masamune's POV

Aku melihat ke arah Reini saat di menyenderkan punggungnya kepadaku dan saat ku lihat, dia menutup matanya dan terdiam.

"Reini?"

Dia tidak menyahut panggilanku dan makin menyenderkan tubuhnya.

'Fall asleep, eh? She's got a peaceful face...'

Aku menarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya tertidur di pangkuanku dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Aku menariknya lagi dan menghirup aromanya.

'Melati... Wangi sekali...'

Aku menghirupnya lagi, dan secara tidak langsung, aku mengingat mimpiku. Wangi yang sama yang memabukkanku. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya bridal style, dan pindah ke kursi paling belakang agar aku bisa menyenderkan diriku. Memangkunya dengan cara yang sama, aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan kegelapan dengan kehangatan menjemputku.

Reichi's POV

"Sanada-san, kami pulang dulu"

"Oke, hati-hati!"

Aku mendengar Sanada-senpai dan anggota lainnya sambil mencoba three poin. Saat aku ingin mencoba yang kedua kalinya, bolaku di curi dan kulihat Sanada-senpai melakukan lay-up.

"Senpai curang! Aku kan belom siap!"

"Ahaha... Maaf, habis kau serius sekali jadi inginku kerjai"

"Haa... Senpai ada-ada aja"

Saat Sanada-senpai lengah aku mencuri bola darinya dan melakukan dunk.

"Hehe... Aku menang!"

"Kau curang! Aku juga belum siap, Yukari!"

Aku lari sambil medribble bola dan saat kulihat Reini-nee dengan kapten aku terhenti, membuat Sanada-senpai menabrakku dan menindihku.

"Itta..."

"Itte, daijoubu Yukari?"

"Aa..."

Aku memutar badanku saat merasakan tubuh Sanada-senpai sudah mejauh, ternyata Senpai hanya menjauhkan badannya tetapi masih di atasku. Aku dapat melihat mata coklat senpai dan secara tiba-tiba kurasakan mukaku memerah saat melihat senyum senpai

"Yokatta, demo..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Uh... Reini-nee dan kapten..."

"Huh? Yukari dan Masamune?"

Saat senpai melihat mereka, dia terduduk didepanku dan saat aku duduk, dia tertawa.

"Senpai, memangnya lucu?"

"Ayolah... Ini pertama kalinya Masamune memeluk gadis dan tidur dengannya!"

Aku melihat mereka lagi, dan sepertinya... Nee-chan nyaman sekali di pangkuan kapten.

'Rasanya ingin memfoto mereka deh... Ihihi, jadi bisa ku jadikan alat untuk memblackmail nee-chan...'

"Yukari, kau kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Mukamu tadi... Sedikit menyeramkan..."

"Hah? Tidak kok, tidak"

Aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan setengah 3 dan aku melihat senpai

"Senpai, mau main sampai jam berapa?"

"Sampai jam berapa saja sih. Kalau kau?"

"Mungkin sampai nee-chan tidak capek"

"Mau sampai mereka bangun?"

"Boleh! Biasanya kalau capek, nee-chan bisa jadi kerbau. Ahahaha..."

Sanada-senpai ikut tertawa dan kami melanjutkan latihan kami. Hanya berdua... Aku senang, Sanada-senpai mungkin tidak selincah nii-san dan tidak cepat seperti Kasumi-nee dalam merebut bola, aku masih bisa merasakan adrenalin mengalir di dalam darahku. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama, tapi aku masih bisa mengejar senpai yang kelewat semangat.

"Kenapa Yukari? Sudah capek?"

"Belum sih... Tapi bisa istirahat sebentar senpai? Aku haus"

"Hmm... Sudah jam 4 ya... Bagaimana kalo kita sekalian bilas? Mungkin Yukari sudah tidak capek lagi"

"Anoo, senpai. Tolong jangan panggil aku dan Reini-nee dengan 'Yukari' saat kita berdua ada di tempat yang sama... Itu membingungkan..."

"Oh? Ahahaha... Gomen, oke... Ayo bilas... Reichi"

Aku sedikit tertegun saat mendengan Sanada-senpai memanggilku dengan nama depanku, tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan segera ke loker wanita. Setela selesai bilas, aku mengambil tasku dan bertemu dengan Sanada-senpai di depan.

"Ayo bangunkan mereka"

"Tunggu senpai, sebelum membangkunkan mereka, kita foto dulu yuk"

"Hee! Ide bagus Reichi, ayo!"

Kita berlari dan saat di depan mereka berdua, kita mengeluarkan handphone kita dan memotret mereka berdua

"Sepertinya sekolah akan gempar saat melihat foto ini"

"Dan aku bisa mengancam nee-chan kalau tidak mau menemaniku bermain basket, hihihi..."

"Reichi... Jangan-jangan kau tadi berfikir untuk itu..."

"Ehehe... Iya"

"Kau berbahaya..."

Aku hanya tertawa saat senpai bilang itu sambil menghindariku dan aku membangunkan Reini-nee.

"Nee-chan, bangun. Udah jam 4"

Reini-nee bergerak sedikit, membuat kapten bergerak juga dan mereka membuka mata.

"Ah, pasangan tidur sudah bangun ternyata"

"Pasangan..."

"... Tidur?"

Merasa mendengar suara satu sama lain, mereka melihat ke arah satu sama lain dan kita melihat kedua muka mereka memerah, karena jaraknya mereka berdua sangat tipis!

"G-Gomen... Senpai..."

"I-Iie... Nan-demonai..."

Aku dan Sanada-senpai hanya tertawa dan mereka berdua marah kepada kami.

"Ayo ah, pulang. Nanti dimarahi nii-san dan nee-chan"

"Iya, ayo..."

"Tunggu"

Kami melihat ke arah kapten dan Sanada-senpai yang berjalan ke arah kami

"Kenapa, senpai?"

"Kita antar kalian"

"Eh! Tidak perlu"

"Ini sudah sore, nanti kalau kalian kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"Kita bisa menjaga diri kok senpai"

"Tetap saja, kami antar, dan jangan membantah. Ini perintah dari dua orang senpai"

Kami menghela nafas dan membiarkan mereka mengikuti kami ke rumah. Selama perjalanan, kami hanya berbicara hal yang tidak penting (saparti teman, guru dsb) dan tidak terasa kita sudah sampai depan rumah.

"Terima kasih, senpai. Silahkan masuk dulu"

"Tidak usah"

"Iya, kami hanya mengantar kalian"

"Tapi kami merasa tidak enak, kumohon masuklah dulu"

Saat mendengar nee-chan memohon, muka kapter memerah dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Ti-Tidak usah, Reini... Nanti-"

"Reini, Reichi, kalian sudah pulang?"

Kami berempat melihat ke belakangku dan nee-chan untuk melihat Kasumi-nee.

"Nee-san..."

"Apa mereka teman kalian?"

"Ti-"

"Iya, mereka teman kami"

"Mereka juga mengantar kami"

"Oh, baik sekali. Ayo masuk dulu"

"Tidak usah... Kami pulang saja"

"Tidak, kalian mengantar adik-adikku, setidaknya ijinkan kami berterima kasih"

"'Kami'?"

"Iya, aku dan kakakku. Ayo, masuk. Reini, Reichi, tarik tangan mereka"

Kami mengangguk. Nee-san mengambil tas kami dengan mudahnya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Lalu, kami menarik tangan senpai sampai masuk ke ruang tamu. Nee-san mengunci pintunya dan menyembunyikannya. Licik memang, tapi itu memang sifatnya.

"Baiklah, kami duduk"

"Yey!"

"Oke, kalian berdua naik. Nii-san ingin bicara dengan mereka"

Kami menengok ke tangga dan melihat nii-san. Kami berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Ganti baju dulu, bau keringet"

"Enak aja! Kita udah mandi!"

Kami berteriak dan berlari ke kamar masing-masing.

"Nee-chan"

"Ya?"

"Kira-kira, nii-san dan nee-san akan bertanya tentang apa?"

Nee-chan diam sebentar dan menjawab

"Apapun itu semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh"

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju dan mengganti baju.

Normal's POV

Masamune dan Yukimura duduk bersampingan dengan Kasetsu di depan mereka.

"Ini tehnya"

"Arigatou, Yukari-san"

"Iie, iie... Kasumi de ii yo"

"Oke, sebutkan nama kalian, kelas, eskul, anak ke berapa, siapa orang tua kalian, berapa pacar kalian, berapa man-Ow!"

"Baka! Kenapa nyasar kesitu sih! Oke, aku ulang, nama, kelas dan eskul"

"Date Masamune, 11-A, kapter eskul basket"

"Hee... Sama sepertiku dan Reichi dong. Jabatannya sama pula, high five!"

Mereka berdua tos dan Kasumi melanjutkan

"Kalau kamu?"

"Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, 11-A, wakil eskul basket"

"Wow, sama-sama basket! High five lagi!"

Setelah mereka bertos, Kasumi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Yukari Kasumi, yang sudah kalian tau kakak dari mereka"

"Dan aku kakak tertua, Yukari Kasetsu"

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanannya, tapi Reini baru saja memberitahukannya kepadaku"

"Hee? Kok Reichi tidak?"

"Mungkin karena otak kalian berdua terpenuhi oleh basket"

"Tidak kok!"

"Emang iya"

"Enggak!"

"Kenyataan"

"Enggak!"

"Oke, berhenti"

"Jangan, ini seperti nii-san dan Reini. Bertengkar hanya karena baretan di mobil"

"Tapi itu memang ada baretan"

"Ya, ya... Oke, sepertinya tadi kalian memanggil mereka dengan nama depan. Apa kalian sudah sedekat itu dengan adik kami?"

Masamune dan Yukimura terdiam dan muka mereka memerah, membuat Kasetsu tertawa

"Tenang, kami bukan orang tua mereka, kami mengerti kalau kalian bukan hanya seorang senpai bagi mereka"

"Bukan, mereka senpai mereka, tapi senpai yang spesial"

"Yah, seperti itulah"

"Ya, mereka juga..."

"Entah mengapa... Mereka begitu spesial untuk kami"

Kasetsu dan Kasumi tersenyum mengerti dan Kasumi menganggukan kepalanya kepada Kasetsu, dan Kasetsu memanggil mereka

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga mereka selagi kami tidak ada di sisi mereka"

"Maksudnya?"

"Bisa dibilang, masa lalu mereka lumayan berat... Untuk remaja sekarang"

"Dan juga mereka mudah untuk terpancing emosi, terutama Reini"

"Mereka juga lumayan sensitif, apalagi Reichi. Menyinggungnya sedikit saja, kau akan menerima silent treatment spesial darinya"

"Jadi, bisa kami percayakan mereka kepada kalian?"

Masamune dan Yukimura mengangguk pasti dan terdengar suara lari.

"Mereka datang"

"Jangan bilang mereka dulu ya"

"Iya..."

Saat Reini dan Reichi (yang sudah berganti baju) datang, mereka memiringkan kepala mereka dan bertanya

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau kita membuat makan malam?"

"Sekarang? Baru jam 5 loh"

"Yah... Kalau begitu Reini deh"

"Hee! Aku?"

"Iya juga, sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakan Reini. Aku kangen~"

"Yup, aku ingin makan bola-bola daging yang kau buat saat liburan kemarin~"

"Nee-chan! Aku mau kentang rebus isi lagi~"

Dengan perkataan Kasetsu, Kasumi dan Reichi, Reini tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' atau dia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya.

"Baiklah... Ada menu spesial?"

"Apa saja!"

Reini sedikit melompat mendengar jawaban dari kakak dan adiknya dan melihat ke arah senpainya.

"Kalau senpai?"

"Hm... Aku apa saja juga boleh"

"Aku juga, asalkan ada dango~"

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu tidak, aku tidak biasa masak buat makan malam, tapi..."

Melihat ke arah kakak dan adiknya yang membuat tatapan harap, dia menghela nafasnya

"Melihat tampang mereka seperti itu mustahil aku bilang tidak"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau buat?"

"Kurang tau... Sesuai bahannya sih"

"Reini"

"Ya, nee-san?"

"Kalau hanya memasak tidak akan ada tantangannya. Jadi, dari jam 5.05 kau harus sudah membuat masakan yang kau pikirkan dan harus, ku ulanngi HARUS selesai dalam waktu 1 jam"

"Apa!"

Reini melihat jam dan sudah menunjukkan 5.03

"Nee-san kejam! Aku kurangi porsinya!"

Dengan berteriak dia berlari ke arah dapur. Saudaranya hanya tertawa dan begitu pula dengan senpainya.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba masakannya... I hope it's good...'

Dengan berfikiran seperti itu, Masamune hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, sambil menunggu kita main kartu dulu yuk~"

Yang lainnya mengangguk dan duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan.

~di dapur~

Reini's POV

'Sepertinya aku harus melawan mereka sesekali...'

Aku membuka kulkas dan mencari bahan-bahan seperti daging cincang, bawang merah, bawang putih, daun bawang, bubuk cabai, dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

'... Tapi tidak apa-apa juga sih... Sudah lama aku tidak memasak untuk mereka... Kenapa bisa ya aku tidak memasak untuk mereka lagi?'

Saat aku menaruh semua bahan ke meja, aku mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri

'Oh iya... Gara-gara hal 'itu''

Aku menghela nafas dan melihat jam.

'5.20, lebih baik aku segera membuatnya'

~skip time (maap, ga terlalu bisa masak ==a)~

Reini's POV

"Reini~ udah hampir sat-"

Aku melihat Kasumi-nee yang terdiam tiba-tiba dan hanya bertanya

"Kenapa nee-san?"

"Itu apa?"

"Uh... Awalnya sih pengen bikin bola-bola daging... Tapi tiba-tiba aja ada bumbu kare setengah jadi... Jadi..."

"Kau membuat bola daging yang akan di siram kuah kare?"

"Engga, tapi bola-bola daging dengan kare yang di keringin"

Aku menjawab nee-san, dan dia hanya tersenyum

"Kau memang suka bereksperimen ya"

Aku hanya tertawa dan nee-san memenggil yang lain untuk makan. Aku (yang masih menyiapkan piring) hanya tersenyum kepada nii-san yang seperti ingin melompat ke meja kalau Reichi tidak memegangnya. Mereka duduk dan aku juga duduk disamping Date-senpai.

"Boleh di coba?"

"Bukannya nii-san selalu langsung ambil tanpa nanya ya?"

Semuanya tertawa karena kata-kata Reichi dan mereka mengambilnya. Mereka terdiam dan aku memiringkan kepalaku

"Apa rasanya... Tidak enak?"

"Reini, kapan sih kamu bisa gagal masak?"

"Hee?"

"Kok kamu bisa bikin bumbu kare sama dagingnya nyatu?"

"Uh... Jujur aku ga tau gimana, habis pikiranku hilang entah kemana..."

"Lagi?"

"'Lagi'?"

"Iya lagi, dia pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dan jujur saja, dia terkadang ketawa sendiri saat memasak"

"Tidak kok! Itu kan Reichi!"

"Engga, itu kamu Reini"

Kami terus makan sambil berbincang-bincang dan yang membuatku senang adalah Date-senpai dan Sanada-senpai menyukai masakanku. Terutama Date-senpai...

"Selesai~"

"Tidak tambah nii-san?"

"Enggak~"

"Tumben, biasanya nambah"

"Uruse Kasumi!"

"Ya sudah, aku cuci piringnya"

"Engga, aku yang cuci nee-chan"

"Engga aku"

"Engga, nee-chan didepan aja"

"Engga aku yang cuci"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku aja!"

"Enggak!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Uruse kimi-tachi! Kalian berdua saja!"

Kami di jitak nee-san dan kami langsung mencuci piring kotor bersama. Setelah itu, kami mengantar senpai sampai ke pagar.

"Makasih ya Reini, tadi masakannya enak"

"Sama-sama, senpai-tachi"

"Besok acaranya latihan pagi dari jam 7 sampai jam 9"

"Tapi itu sih basket, kami kurang tau untuk renang"

"Gapapa kok senpai, aku nanti tanya No-senpai atau Oichi-senpai"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Reichi! Besok jangan sampai telat!"

"Aku tidak akan telat!"

"Oke!"

"Sampai ketemu besok disekolah besok, Reichi, Reini"

"Iya senpai"

Saat melihat mereka berlalu, kami masuk dan aku segera naik ke kamarku.

"Reini, Reichi, besok mau bento apa?"

"Um... Apasaja sih aku mau, mungkin Reichi lemon madu"

"Enggak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu kan masih pagi, kalau aku makan lemon... Nanti aku tidak bisa ikut acara setelahnya..."

"Oh iya... Ya sudah, yang biasa saja ya"

Kami mengangguk dan segera ke kamar kami. Mengambil handphoneku, aku berniat untuk bertanya ke senpai tapi saat aku membuka flipnya, ada email yang masuk

'From : No-senpai

Subject : besok~

Reini-chan~ jangan lupa besok berenang jam 7 ya~ kalau lompat indah mulai dari jam 8.30 oke~ :D'

Aku hanya tertawa dan membalas No-senpai

'To : No-senpai

Subject : re-besok~

Oke senpai, makasih buat informasinya :)'

Setelah menjawab, aku segera mensikat gigi dan lights out.

~besoknya~

Normal's POV

Hari ini, anak-anak hanya melakukan kegiatan klub selama 4 hari berturut sampai jam 9 dan dilanjutkan dengan pengarahan dari wali kelas sampai jam 12 siang dan bebas. Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan jam 8.10 dan Reichi, Yukimura, Sasuke, dan Maeda sedang berlatih sedangkan sang kapten hanya melihat kaca yang menunjukkan eskul renang dan lompat indah. Yang dia lihat hanya satu orang yang sedang melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan lompatan nanti. Dia hanya melihat dengan seksama dan dia tidak begitu suka dengan teman-temannya yang mendekatinya. 50 menit berlalu dan semuanya berhamburan ke kantin. Reini pergi kekelas adiknya dan menunggunya dan Itsuki agar mereka bertiga bisa makan di atap. Saat mereka bertiga berjalan ke atap, Yukimura datang dan melihat Reichi

"Reichi!"

"Sanada-senpai? Ada apa?"

"Ini!"

Reichi menangkap plastik yang terisi lemon bread yang banyak.

"Senpai, maksud-"

"Kan aku kalah tadi, jadi aku membelikanmu lemon bread"

"Aku tau, tapi-"

"Tidak apa. Besok aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Oke!"

Saat Yukimura pergi, Itsuki bertanya kepada Reichi

"Kamu dekat dengan Sanada-senpai?"

"Yah... Karena kemaren kami jadi dekat"

"Sangat malah"

"Engga kok, deketan kamu sama kapten, nee-chan"

"Engga kok"

"Kemaren? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Muka Reini memerah dan menyangkal Reichi. Tidak diketahui oleh mereka, ada gadis yang didekat mereka yang cemburu atas kedekatan mereka berdua dengan senpai yang di kagumi dan sukai.

~(0c0)~

Chapter 2 selesai XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Cuplikan~

~(0m0)~

Itsuki ingin memisahkan Reini, Reichi dari Yukimura dan Masamune

Ingin menghanjurkan perjalanan, Itsuki ikut Masamune dan Reini saat ingin ke toko buku

Reichi dan Yukimura lebih mendekatkan diri, lebih dari kouhai dan senpai

Reini dan Masamune membuat kesalapahaman besar di depan Itsuki

Itsuki bekerjasama dengan Yahiko untuk memisahkan Reini dari Masamune dan Reichi dari Yukimura

~(030)~

Itu cuplikannya~ sepertinya gue bikin Itsuki seperti pengganggu ya ==a

Reini : Iva...

Iva : ya? Tumben mau ngomong

Reini : ini apa! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tertidur di pangkuan naga itu! Dan kenapa aku dipasangkan dengannya!

Iva : easy, kau kan naga juga. Zanpakutomu juga 'Dragonia'

Reini : tapi beda! Aku naga es, dia naga mesum!

Iva : hoi, jangan bilang begitu, nanti aku bikin kamu dan Masamune mempunyai banyak pleasure you see?

Masamune : hey! That's my line

Iva : ah is naga mesum dateng, mending gue capcus, bye~ *kabur*

Reini : sialan tuh anak, oh iya, review ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up, hope you like it~

~chapter lalu~

Normal's POV

"Reichi!"

"Sanada-senpai? Ada apa?"

"Ini!"

Reichi menangkap plastik yang terisi lemon bread yang banyak.

"Senpai, maksud-"

"Kan aku kalah tadi, jadi aku membelikanmu lemon bread"

"Aku tau, tapi-"

"Tidak apa. Besok aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Oke!"

Saat Yukimura pergi, Itsuki bertanya kepada Reichi

"Kamu dekat dengan Sanada-senpai?"

"Yah... Karena kemaren kami jadi dekat"

"Sangat malah"

"Engga kok, deketan kamu sama kapten, nee-chan"

"Engga kok"

"Kemaren? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Muka Reini memerah dan menyangkal Reichi. Tidak diketahui oleh mereka, ada gadis yang didekat mereka yang cemburu atas kedekatan mereka berdua dengan senpai yang di kagumi dan sukai.

Chapter 3 (our interceptor)

Normal's POV

"Reini, Reichi... Kalian sangat dekat dengan Sanada-senpai ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Itsuki, mereka melihat ke arahnya dan Reichi yang menjawab

"Bisa di bilang begitu, Sanada-senpai sangat hebat dalam basket, membuat ku ingin sekali bermain bersamanya terus-terusan"

"Ya, ya... Basket maniak..."

"Eh, sama kayak kapten cara bicaranya"

"Itu kan kenyataan Reichi, kau dan Sanada-senpai itu maniak basket"

"Tapi kan kau yang paling dekat dengan kapten. Harus ku bilang ke seluruh sekolah kalau Yukari Reini dari 10-A-"

"STOP! JANGAN!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa Itsuki. Ayo ke atap sekarang"

Kedua kembar itu pun segera kembali berjalan ke arah atap, tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Itsuki memberikan tatapan menusuk ke arah punggung mereka

"Sepertinya ada yang jealous"

Itsuki melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat pemuda yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kau?"

"Hagare Yahiko, Itsuki kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Tidak usah pikirkan itu, kenapa kau tidak membantuku dan memisahkan mereka berempat?"

"'Mereka'?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau tau siapa saja yang kumaksud"

"Tapi mustahil..."

"Heh, tidak akan mustahil. Karena aku akan mendapatkan yang aku ingin kan... Selalu..."

Menjilat bibir atasnya sambir menyeringai, Itsuki pun mendekatinya

"Oke, apa rencanamu?"

Reini's POV

"Hey, Itsuki dimana?"

Aku melihat ke arah Reichi yang duduk di sampingku sambil mengunyah bentoku

"Aku tidak melihatnya... Bukannya tadi dia dibelakang kita?"

"Sepertinya dia terhenti..."

"..."

"Kenapa nee-chan?"

"Kenapa kita baru sadar ya?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Reichi berbicara lagi

"Iya ya... Haah... Parah sekali..."

"Ya habis kita selalu berdua dari kecil sejak kejadian itu kan?"

"Iya juga sih..."

Kita menghela napas dan aku mendongkakkan kepala ke langit.

'Sudah 7 tahun berlalu... Kita tidak mendengar kabar dari'nya'... Sepertinya 'dia' memang telah membuang kita...'

Aku tertawa kecil dan kembali memakan bentoku. Saat bel berbunyi, kita segera kekelas dan aku duduk. Semenit (tidak sampe malah) Kairi segera ke mejaku

"Reini-san"

"Hm? Doushite?"

"Katanya hari ini guru ada rapat, jadinya kelas dipulangkan sekarang. Mau pergi bersama?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum Reichi memanggilku

"Nee-chan! Ayo temani aku main basket di gym!"

Aku memijat keningku dan melihat Kairi

"Gomen Kairi, tapi Reichi ingin diminta temani"

"Zannen... Tapi ga apa-apa deh, boleh minta emailmu?"

Aku mengangguk dan memberikannya. Dia berterima kasih dan mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi keluar dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku juga membereskan bukuku dan terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat menjengkelkan

"Kau mau pergi dengan adikmu? Lebih baik denganku"

Aku memutar dan menatap Hagarentai dengan tatapan menusuk sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya mendiamkanku Yukari! Kau akan jadi milikku!"

Aku hanya menghiraukannya dan menarik tangan Reichi

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, dia orang gila"

"Tunggu, Itsuki-chan katanya ke toilet"

"Kita tunggu dulu saja"

Reichi mengangguk dan kita ke toilet. Saat masuk, kita melihat Itsuki baru keluar dari salah satu bilik.

"Reini, Reichi..."

"Itsuki-chan~ baru mau ditunggu, ke gym yuk, temani nee-chan"

"Aku tidak minta ditemani Reichi"

"Tapi kalau aku berlatih kau akan sendiri"

"Tidak"

"Oh iya, kan ada kapten"

Sebelum aku berbicara, sekilas aku melihat Itsuki melihatku dengan tatapan tidak suka tapi ku hiraukan dan aku pergi dari sana

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, akan ku tinggal"

"Eh! Ayo Itsuki-chan"

"Iya"

Kami bertiga jalan ke gym, tapi atmosfir antara ku dan Itsuki sangat mencekam.

'Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Sepertinya aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa... Apa dia suka dengan Date-senpai? Mungkin salah satu fansnya?'

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otakku dan saat kami ada dilapangan (gym sama gedung sekolah sekitar 2 meteran, mungkin...) Kami melihat Sanada-senpai dan Date-senpai

'Seperti anak kembar... Selalu bersama...'

"Ah! Reichi!"

"Sanada-sen-"

"Ayo! Latihan!"

"HUWAAAA! SENPAI JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU! NANTI AKU GAK BISA SHOOT!"

Aku, Itsuki dan Date-senpai hanya sweatdrop melihat Sanada-senpai menarik Reichi dan membuatnya seperti bendera yang berkibar.

"Sanada-senpai... Semangat sekali..."

"Yah, namanya juga maniak basket"

"Berarti seharusnya Sanada-senpai yang jadi kapten"

"No way, mungkin dia maniak tapi dia tidak bisa diandalkan"

"Oh ya? Terus kenapa senpai tidak ke gym?"

"Tidak niat"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala

'Benar-benar mirip dengan nii-san, kapten tapi ga niat buat latihan... Tapi dia emang natural talented sih...'

"Senpai..."

Kami menoleh melihat Itsuki yang menundukkan kepalanya dan sepertinya dia malu-malu.

"B-Boleh... Aku ber-"

"No thanks"

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar jawaban senpai dan secara otomatis, pikiran yang biasa ku pikirkan saat nii-san melakukan hal yang sama

'BAKA!'

"Senpa-"

"Pergi yuk Reini, temenin aku beli buku"

Sebelum aku menjawab, Date-senpau sudah menarik tanganku dan tiba-tiba tanganku yang lain ditarik juga. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Istuki yang melihat ke tanah.

"Itsuki?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Hah?"

"Aku ikut beli buku!"

Masamune's POV

"Aku ikut beli buku!"

'Apa-apaan anak ini! Kenapa dia harus mengganggu sih!'

"Reini, ayo pergi"

"Tapi, Itsuki-"

"Memang kenapa sama dia?"

"Dia temanku"

"Terus kalau dia temanmu kenapa? Aku kan-"

Aku memotong kata-kataku dan menutup mulutku dengan tanganku yang satu lagi.

'Shit! Kenapa harus mengatakan itu sih! I'm such and idiot!'

"Senpai, kenapa?"

Aku melihat Reini yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan aku mendekatinya. Menepis tangan temannya itu dan menariknya

"Ayo"

"Senpai, tunggu-"

"Kenapa lagi? Apa karena dia temanmu?"

"... Iya... Aku ga mau ninggalin dia..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habis, tadi aku dan Reichi meninggalkannya"

Aku melihat anak itu lalu Reini. Dia tetap melihatku seperti adik yang memohon kepada kakaknya. Aku menghela napas

"Baiklah, tapi kalau dia macam-macam, aku tinggal"

"Iya, dia ga akan macam-macam, arigatou senpai"

Dia tersenyum dan menarik tangan anak itu. Dia berjalan diantara kami dan aku terus menggenggam tangannya.

'Dari pada diam seperti ini... Mungkin sebaiknnya aku membuka percakapan...'

"Reini/Senpai..."

Kita melihat satu sama lain dan aku menghela napasku.

"Kau duluan"

"Engga... Senpai aja..."

Aku melepas tangannya dan berdiri di depannya

"Kamu duluan"

"Engga, senpai"

"Kamu"

"Engga!"

"Kamu duluan ga!"

"Senpai duluan"

"Kamu!"

"Senpai"

"Kamu!"

"Senpai duluan aish..."

"Kamu duluan Reini, ayo ngomong apa"

"Engga, senpai duluan yang ngomong"

"Ladies first"

"Older first"

"Hey! Kita hanya beda setahun!"

"Sama aja senpai yang lebih tua!"

"Anoo..."

Kami melihat anak tadi dan dia hanya melihat kita berdua.

"Kalau boleh, aku yang bicara?"

"Apa?"

"Um... Aku suka sama senpai! Aku

sangat menyukai senpai! Aku ingin bersama senpai! Aku-"

Dan terus-terusan. Dan bisa kulihat Reini sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang anak ini bilang. Seperti terluka. Aku memegang tangannya dan dia melihatku.

"Tinggalin dia yuk, dia ga perhatiin kita ini"

Setelah berbisik seperti itu, dia melihat anak itu lagi dan mengangguk. Aku menarik tangannya lembut dan membawanya ke toko buku yang sering ku datangi. Di perjalanan kita tidak berbicara sama sekali, sampai dia membuka percakapan duluan.

"Senpai... Tau Itsuki suka sama senpai?"

"Tau, dia kan anak dari SMP Basara dan sudah 3 tahun aku tau kalau dia suka denganku, dan juga aku sudah bosan"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan aku yang bertanya.

"Kamu tadi mau ngomong apa?"

"Ah! Em..."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Begini... Apa senpai..."

"Aku apa?"

'Apa dia mau bilang dia ingin denganku? Kalau iya, akan langsung ku jawab'

"Apa senpai... Maniak basket?"

Serasa petir menyambarku, aku menghela napasku.

'Seperitnya... Mungkin bukan dia ya...'

"Senpai, kenapa?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok"

"Aku... Ngomongnya salah ya?"

"Engga kok, engga apa-apa..."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa senpai jadi murung?"

'Memangnya aku kelihatan murungnya?'

"Engga kok, bener deh"

Aku sedikit mengencangkan tanganku yang memegang tangannya untuk menegaskan kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Yang sebenarnya sih, juga tidak. Tapi kan mustahil memperlihatkan sisi kita yang tidak pernah kita kasih liat ke gadis yang akan menjadi milik kita. (Itu sih keinginanku).

"Senpai... Maaf kalau aku ngomongnya salah"

"Engga kok, ga apa-apa"

Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa kusadari, tanganku yang memegang tangannya tadi berpindah ke ke kepalanya. Ku usap kepalanya sampai ke belakang kepalanya. Dia melihat ke arahku dan aku tetap mengusap kepalanya

"Percayakan kalau aku ga apa-apa?"

Dia mengangguk dan aku merangkulnya. Saat sudah sampai di toko, aku membuka pintunya dan segera disambut oleh salah satu stafnya

"Hey Masamune! Jarang-jarang kau mampir"

"Yah, aku ingin membeli buku Sejarahku, sepertinya aku lupa membelinya"

"Seperti yang tenchou perkirakan, dia lupa"

Kali ini suara stafnya wanita. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan dia memukulku dengan buku yang dibawanya. Dia melihat Reini dan menyikutku

"Hey, hey... Kau boleh juga"

"Apa?"

"Ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih ya?"

Mukaku memerah dan memukulnya tepat di kepalanya

"Itta! Kenapa pukul aku tiba-tiba sih?!"

"Perkataanmu itu tidak masuk akal baka! Dia kouhaiku!"

"Hah! Kouhai! Bohong! Kau kan tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis walaupun dari basket, sekarang kau membawa kouhai! Pasti ada yang tidak beres"

"Siapa namamu? Kamu tidak di apa-apakan kan sama cabul ini?"

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bilang cabul, Naiko!"

"Tentu saja kau! Nah, siapa namamu? Jujur saja, aku dan Taku akan melindungimu"

"Tentunya!"

"Yang ada aku yang melindunginya dari orang-orang aneh seperti kalian"

Mereka berdua (Reini tidak) hanya tertawa dan Reini memberitahu namanya

"Yukari Reini, anggota renang dan lompat indah"

"Wow! Pantes tinggi!"

"Kouhai, beda eskul, beda objek... Benar-benar sesuatu telah terjadi..."

"Diamlah! Aku akan mencari buku sejarahku, Reini, kau melihat-lihat saja"

Dia mengangguk dan pergi. Salah satu staff yang tadi -Takuto- mendatangiku dan mulai menannyakan hal yang aneh-aneh

"Jadi, berikan alasanmu"

"Tidak ada"

"Ayolah, kita bersabahat dari kecil dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sesuatu terjadi?"

Aku menghela napasku dan menceritakan tentang mimpiku itu.

Normal's POV (back to the gym)

"Reichi! Pass!"

Reichi mengoper bolanya ke temannya sebelum di tembakkan. Karena kurang kuat, bola itu memantul dan dengan sigap, Reichi langsung melakukan dunk yang sempurna.

"Yeah! Reichi-chan keren!"

"Itu lompatan yang tinggi"

"Memang cocok jadi atlit deh!"

Reichi hanya tertawa mendengar respon teman-teman dan senpainya itu. Yukimura yang awalnya tertawa pun menepukkan tangannya.

"Oke! Break setengah jam!"

"Oke!"

Yukimura mendekati Reichi yang sedang duduk di lantai gym sambil menstretchingkan kakinya. Saat dia berdiri di sampingnya, dia menepuk kepala Reichi dan mengusap-usap rambut panjangnya itu.

"Lompatan hebat"

"Hehe, makasih senpai tapi tolong jangan usap rambutku! Jadi berantakkan!"

"Ga apa-apa! Biar ku berantakkin lagi!"

Suara kesal Reichi dan tawa Yukimura, mengundang semua orang melihat mereka yang sekarang sedang berkejar-kejaran.

"Mereka dekat sekali ya..."

"Iya, seperti sepasang kekasih"

"Tapi sepertinya Sanada yang kelas 10"

"Iya, Yukari itu terlihat dewasa, apalagi saat dia dunk tadi"

Dan berlanjut sampai waktu berakhir dan mereka kembali berlatih. Kembali ke toko buku, sekarang Masamune sedang mencari bukunya sedangkan Reini sedang melihat-lihat buku musik.

"Hmm... Aku ingin piano, tapi nee-san sudah, nii-san gitar... Pengen violin sih, tapi Reichi sudah... Apa drum saja?"

"Kamu lagi mikir apa Reini?"

Reini menoleh dan bertemu mata ruby Naiko.

"Naiko-san... Aku cuman bingung..."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku ingin piano, tapi nee-san sudah, gitar tapi nii-san juga sudah, violin Reichi yang ambil duluan... Aku apa dong?"

"Memang kamu harus?"

"Bukannya harus... Tapi karena otoo-san dulu suka musik jadi kita berempat ingin bermain musik... Dulu sih aku lebih suka nyanyi, tapi liat yang lain main alat musik aku jadi ingin ikutan"

"Hoo... Kenapa tidak coba flute aja?"

"Naiko-san bisa main flute?"

"Yah, sedikit-sedikit saat sekolah, aku kan kuliah sekarang"

"Hee... Susah tidak?"

"Kalau kau bisa nada dasar, pasti bisa, lagi pula, violin piano dan flute kan bisa jadi kombinasi yang enak, apa lagi dengan paduan gitar klasik"

"Wah... Aku baru tahu itu..."

"Makanya, coba deh ini. Buku flutenya... Ini, terus flutenya ada di belakang"

"Oke, Naiko-san"

"Psst... Bilang sama mereka yang biasa Naiko pakai, mereka tau mereknya dan merek itu paling bagus"

"Arigatou, Naiko-san"

"Reini, Naiko apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua gadis yang berbicara tadi melihat ke arah kedua pemuda yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Senpai, Takuto-san"

"Ah, tidak melakukan apa-apa, tenang saja"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau itu kau yang bilang"

"Eh! Dasar bocah!"

"Mungkin aku bocah, tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu, you see"

"Kau hanya menang tinggi! Lihat saja, tahun depan aku akan lebih tinggi dari mu!"

"Itu yang kau katakan tahun lalu"

"Hey!"

"Sudah ah, Reini ayo"

"Tunggu senpai, aku mau lihat flute dulu"

"Flute?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu, Date. Dasar bocah otak olahraga"

"Hey! Aku tahu flute itu apa oke! Tapi untuk apa?"

"Hm? Hanya untuk main, ayo temani aku"

Dengan tidak sengaja Reini menarik tangan Masamune dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya ke arah tempat musik. Sesampai mereka di sana, Reini meminta flute yang sama dengan Naiko dan memilih warna biru.

"Hee... Kamu suka warna biru?"

"Yap, kan itu warna mata dan rambutku. Juga warna langit yang cerah dan laut. Aku suka sekali warna biru"

Masamune hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke kasir sekarang"

Reini mengangguk dan mengikuti Masamune dari belakangnya. Saat di kasir, staffnya bertanya

"Digabung?"

"Iya/Tidak"

Staffnya melihat mereka dan mereka hanya melihat ke arah satu sama lain dan Reini mengeluarkan kartunya

"Senpai, aku yang bayar punyaku saja"

"Enggak, aku yang bayarin. Kan aku yang ngajak kamu"

"Udah engga usah, Senpai. Aku saja yang bayar punyaku"

"Engga"

"Engga, aku saja"

"Udah, kamu simpen kartu kamu, sekarang"

Masamune menahan kedua tangan Reini dan menaruh kartunya di meja kasir. Dengan cepat, Reini menggesernya sehingga terjatuh dan menaruh kartunya di atas meja kasir.

"Aku saja yang-umph!"

"Ginta, ambil kartuku dan bayar SEKARANG!"

Staffnya -Ginta- segera membayar dengan kartu Masamune sedangkan Reini berusaha untuk tidak mengigit telapak tangan senpainya. Setelah Ginta memberikat plastik ke Masamune, barulah dia melepas mulut Reini.

"Senpai!"

"Apa?"

"Kan aku bilang aku yang bayar punyaku!"

"Tidak usah, ayo sini ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ayo ikut saja"

Dengan pasrah, Reini mengikuti Senpainnya itu. Sedangkan di tempat lain, Itsuki

"Kumohon senpai, jadianlah denganku!"

Itsuki menunggu beberapa detik dan saat dia melihat ke depan, tidak ada orang sama sekali, bahkan Reini tidak ada.

"Date-sama? Reini?"

'Mereka kemana? Kenapa tidak bilang aku kalau ingin pergi lagi?'

Itsukipun kembali mengingat apa yang Yahiko katakan kepadanya tadi di sekolah

'Kalau bisa kau menengahi mereka, entah Reichi dengan Sanada-senpai atau Reini dengan Date-senpai'

'Tapi-'

'Kau menyukai Date-senpai kan? Dan kau juga tertarik dengan Sanada-senpai karena dekat dengan Date-senpai?'

'I... Iya sih...'

'Kalau begitu, pisahkan mereka berempat. Aku akan mendapatkan Reini dengan cara apapun. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan Date-senpai'

'Baiklah... Akan kucoba lakukan'

Itsuki menghela napasnya dan mulai mencari-cari mereka. Di tempat Masamune dan Reini, mereka sedang berjalan ke sebuah kafe untuk sekedar mengemil, menunggu Reichi dan Yukimura selesai latihan.

"Irasshaimase, berdua saja?"

"Ya"

"Mau dimana?"

"Kamu mau dimana Reini?"

"Hm... Dimana aja boleh, mungkin di jendela sana boleh?"

"Tentu, silahkan"

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan pramusaji memberikan mereka menunya.

"Kalau sudah mau memesan panggil saya atau teman saya ya"

"Arigatou"

Sang pramusaji tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Reini, kamu mau apa?"

"Mungkin... Green tea shake"

"Kamu suka green tea ya?"

"Yah... Habis too-san dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan nee-san dan nii-san suka, jadi suka juga"

"Hm..."

Masamune memanggil pramusaji yang tadi dan memesan makanan mereka. Setelah mencatat, pramusaji meninggalkan mereka lagi dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai Reini membuka percakapan

"Senpai..."

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu... Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ketinggalan? Kurasa tidak"

"Sou ka..."

"Doushita?"

"Iie... Aku hanya merasa sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu..."

"Apapun itu sepertinya hal yang tidak penting"

"Kuharap begitu"

Sebenarnya, Masamune tau apa yang dimaksudkan Reini, tapi dia tidak ingin Reini panik hanya karena mereka meninggalkan temannya.

"Permisi, satu green tea shake, satu cappuccino, dan satu fish 'n chips"

"Arigatou..."

Reini segera meminum green teanya, begitu pula dengan Masamune. Merasa sang pramusaji belum meninggalkan meja, Masamune bertanya

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya tapi... Apa kalian berdua pacaran?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Masamune hampir mengeluarkan kembali cappuccino yang sudah dia telan dan Reini yang sekarang terbatuk.

"Reini, kamu ga apa-apa?"

Reini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi batuknya tidak kunjung reda.

"Aku minta air mineral satu, sekarang"

Sang pramusaji lari ke tempat minuman dan mengambil air botol yang tidak dingin dan menyerahkannya ke Masamune, lalu berlalu. Masamune membuka botolnya dan memaksa Reini untuk meminumnya

"Reini, ayolah... Setidaknya sampai batukmu hilang"

Sedikit terbatuk, Reini mengambil botol dari tangan Masamune dan meminumnya. Masamune mengusap-usap punggungnya dan bertanya

"Sudah baikkan?"

"Hah... Hah... Sepertinya..."

"Baguslah..."

Masamune hanya mengusap kepala Reini dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar cikukan.

"Reini?"

Reini melihat ke arah Masamune dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu... Cikuk?"

"Eng-hik-ya... -hik-"

"Minum du-"

Reini menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulut Masamune dalam artian diam dan menahan napasnya, begitu pula dengan Masamune yang shock karena kelakuan Reini. Setelah Reini menurunkan tangannya, dia bernapas kembali, dan saat Masamune ingin berbicara, cikukannya kembali dan membuat Reini hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke meja didepannya, kalau Masamune tidak hentikan.

"Hey, jangan kayak gitu, ini minum dulu"

"Eng-hik-ga, nanti cikuk-hik-kan lagi -hik-"

"Memang kamu sudah coba?"

"Dari kecil -hik-"

"Hm... Kalau gitu... WA!"

Dengan teriakan dan hentakan dipunggung, Reini melompat dari kursi sedikit sebelum memukul bahu Masamune

"Senpai kejem! Aku ga suka di gituin!"

"Iya, iya, gomen, au, sakit"

Reini tetap memukul dan terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Cikuknya hilang"

"Beneran?"

"Iya cikuknya hilang, arigatou senpai"

Dengan reflek, Reini memeluk Masamune, membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

'Shit! Jangan tiba-tiba gini! Bisa-bisa kamu ku serang!'

Menghiraukan pikiran itu, dia mengusap rambut panjang Reini dan memeluknya kembali.

'Memang sama... Kuharap memang dia...'

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang gadis melihat mereka dengan tatapan marah dan dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Reini penghianat!"

Dengan segera dia membuka handphonenya dan mengemail seseorang.

'To : Hagare Yahiko

Subject : baiklah

Oke, akan ku ikuti langkah-langkahmu, karena mereka sedang berdua sekarang. Apa kau yakin bisa mengambil Reini darinya?'

Setelah mengirim itu, Itsuki menulis lagi untuk Reini

'To : Reini-chan

Subject : Hidoi D'X

Reini-chan HIDOI! Tidak akan kubiarkan!'

Setelah itu dia mendapatkan email balasan dari Yahiko

'From : Hagare Yahiko

Subject : re-baiklah

Bagus kalau begitu, pulang sekolah besok datang ke kelasku, akan kutunggu'

Dengan menyeringai sambil membaca email dari Yahiko, dia berjalan kerumahnya.

'Maaf ya Reini, tapi kau yang mengambilnya duluan dariku... Walau dia bukan milikku, aku akan membuat dia menjadi milikku... Lihat saja, akan kupisahkan kamu dari Date-senpai'

Tertawa kecil, dia melanjutkan jalannya. Sedangkan Reini dan Masamune, Reini merasakan getaran di rok kakinya, melepas pelukannya dan melihat handphonenya

'Email?'

"Dari siapa?"

"Itsuki-chan, oh iya, kita lupa Itsuki-chan"

"Sudahlah, apa yang dia tulis"

"'Hidoi' dan... 'Tidak akan kubiarkan'? Apa maksudnya?"

Masamune yang melihat email itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya, seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Itsuki.

"Reini..."

"Ya senpai?"

"Mulai besok, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, got it?"

"Oke... Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk dari email itu..."

'Firasat... Buruk..?'

Reini hanya mengangguk sambil melihat email itu dan menutup kembali handphonenya.

~(=w=)~

Selesai~ akhirnya phew~

Reini : lu kenapa?

DevilX : stress abis ulangan Fisika, yakin remed, suer ==v

Reini : lagi kagak belajar

DevilX : peduli lo? Ya udah, silahkan baca cuplikannya dulu~

Reini : *ngepelin tangan*

~(0c0)~

Itsuki dan Yahiko menjalankan rencana mereka

Yahiko membuat Reini tidak nyaman di kelas

Itsuki membuat Reichi telat ke gym untuk latihan basket

Masamune dan Yukimura risih karena ada Yahiko dan Itsuki di sekitar Reini dan Reichi

~(0v0)~

DevilX : segitu dulu, Itsuki dan Yahiko menjalankan rencananya chapter depan~

Reini : X

DevilX : ap-

Reini : *hajar DevilX*

DevilX + Reini : *berantem*

Reichi : *muncul kayak hantu* Review please~ ikutan dong~! *nimbrung berantem*


End file.
